galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blix
ARC-8118 or "Blix" was an Advanced Recon Commando Clone Trooper (later Imperial Trooper) in Golden Squad and the inexperienced Rishi Moon Squadron, he was the last member of The Rishi Moon Squadron. He was a very shy and insecure clone that actually didn't like to fight. Blix was completing his training a long time after everyone because he was scared. When he had to do the Citadel Challenge but he failed all the time. He was then sent to a class for Clones With Fear (CWF) and there was the leader Sivid. Sivid was a very smart and wise clone that saw the potential in Blix and was thinking that he could start slow so he was sent to Rishi Moon to re-build the station. Blix had the most fun re-building Rishi Station, because he was helping out and was helping to be a better clone. Days on Kamino He was always doing his work and was almost hardly ever talking, he was also one of the few who never had anything to say during his training on Kamino. Blix knew he needed to talk on the field, but not now. Loaded Affairs When Costin Jr heard from the Senate that Anna Schabauer was dead, he tried to check it out. He picked ARC-8118 and ARC-0660 to follow him down to the underground. Blix was a little afraid while Dahu felt alive, he loved missions. Now Blix and Dahu had their Phase II armor and was true troopers. They was splitting up into one and one, Jr was going to the Cantina while Dahu went to the saloons to find someone who knew about the affair. Blix went to the market. When Dahu arrived did Cad Bane come, he was directly wanting a price from Dahu if he should talk. Dahu was later pushed down and tortured by the gang of Bane. Blix was doing more use, he was finding Embo, he was following him in secret while he contacted Jr about it. Jr was sadly also captured by Cad Bane's gang so now it was all up to Blix. He was still following Embo but til an end did he appear in front of Embo and he said: "Stop there you are, Embo! I know what you have done, you killed Anna! And I will put you in jail for that!". Then Embo just waved and smiled and then ran away. Blix was in high tempo following him, he came to an dead-end and Embo had no where to go. Embo surrendered but then Blix said: "You can maybe re-pay of this murderer, help me free Jr and Dahu from Cad Bane". Embo was thinking and was then heading a "yes". Embo was Lead Blix to his fellow friends Sugi and by this time, Hondo. They was planing how to get them out of there, the plan was: * Kill Guards * "Entertain" Cad Bane and gang * Save Dahu and Jr * Escape Blix was going with Sugi to save Jr and Dahu while Hondo and Embo should "entertain the others". When they came to the gate did sadly Sugi get killed. Blix was blasting the one who shot her, but she died in his arms. He continued alone and by this time he found them very easily, all guards and members was killed. When Blix came, Dahu was the only one inside the prison hole. Blix left Dahu there and instead tried to find Jr. When he came to the center of the saloon he saw a dead Hondo and Embo. He couldn't believe his eyes. Behind him came Cad Bane but in that moment Jr appeared and picked up his DC17HB and killed Bane on place. They both went to Dahu and rescued him then they went back to Coruscant. Then Blix said: "that was definitely a loaded affair!". Jr and Dahu laughed and agreed. Own actions led to more trouble After the death of ARC-8448, Blix just couldn't let everything just pass by! he turned to ARC-8823 and they were talking about how to continue without Costin Jr. Waxer was now the new leader for the squad and he was sadly just taking his hand on Blix's shoulder and said: "he won't come back, Blix... you must realize reality, he's gone...". Blix's energy just fell to the bottom and he understood that there was nothing he could do, he was thinking a long time before he decided to go behind Waxer's back. He gathered some of the still surviving clones like: ARC-8142, ARP-800/57, ARC-27-5555 etc. They was leaving on the night and went to the planet Xeros were the group Butchers hid. A big fight started and Blix that thought he could handle the control, lost it. Fives and Blazer fought side by side until the evil snake, Zeta came and strangled Blazer. Fives tried to kill it but it was too late, Blazer was all blue in his face and he was dead. Fives ran to Blix and told about the loss of Blazer, he took it hard but left it behind him. Boost The Pilot tried to bomb the place but Vicious Opress was quick enough to destroy his ship by force-throwing his lightsaber and cut off the both wings. Boost crashed and sadly died immediately. Now it was only Fives and Blix left against The Butchers, they knew that this was the end but they never shared any fear. In the last seconds a big ship came and out came Waxer and another ARC Commander named; Troy. They had a Jedi named Hassel Bondi with them and a small fight between him and the Butchers burst out, Zeta tried to strangle him but he was quick enough and sliced the snake in the middle, he spinned his lightsaber and then stabbed Zeta in the head, Zeta died on spot. The remain members of Butchers left and leaved Zeta there. Waxer was very angry on both Fives and Blix and it didn't take long until he said: "From now on, Fives and this is most meant to you Blix... you're both punished and are no longer members of Golden Squad!". Blix and Fives begged for another chance but it was too late. Hassel Bondi was more angry then Waxer, he gave them 3 years in prison for "Cheating on Command" and "Accomplice to murder on clones". They were shocked. Even Waxer thought it was to hard. After some months Fives had made one more crime in prison, he was killing a guard because he was trying to escape. He was sentenced to Death Penatly. He was later killed in a electric chair. Blix was after 2 years in prison succeeded to escape and is now wanted all over the galaxy. if he should be seen, it was free to kill him. Betraying the Republic Blix was with Yuzzi and the planet of Platah when Blix turned on Yuzzi and said "Yuzzi, I am sorry but I am with The Butchers now. They are my family." Yuzzi lowered his head and said "A great clone, going down the dark path. But remember your heart if with your brothers..." Blix then shot Yuzzi in Cold blood. Blix was then greeted by the two brothers. "Is it done? Have you killed Yuzzi?" said Opress. "He is dead. Not going to survive being shot twice by this blaster..." Blix lowered his head and said " I've betrayed my brothers. The Republic and the oath I took. What now/' "You join us and let us rule this area of the galaxy.." Wrath said from behind. Blix then dropped his blaster and sat on the ground. "I guess I have to now. I have no family. Nothing.." Blix then faced the sunset. "It's us we can be your family.." said Wrath. "You've shown me you can betray someone without regret...' Blix then placed his head on the ground and went to sleep. Death... During a mission with the Butchers, Blix was struck by the memories with the Republic. He stood there and thought about the day he killed Yuzzi in cold blood. Blix then realised he was more then a pawn but a trooper of the republic. Blix picked up his gun and ran out to the lounge area and said nothing. He grabbed some explosives and set them in place and ran out of the building. As he was about to push the button Yussef said "Traitor. Go ahead blow up what we've worked so hard on.." Blix pushed the button and Yussef saw his compound go up in smoke. He produced his blaster and said "You showed so much skill, and yet you remember your republic days. Now you will pay for this decievement ." Blix replied with "Go ahead end my life. I do NOT care!" Instead of shooting him Yussef pushed Blix off the ledge into the cliff below.. ... Not! Blix fell and smashed against the mountain, when he landed he was all destroyed. His neck was broken and couldn't move. "Yuzzi.... are you there? *cough* if you can hear me.... I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.. *cough*. He wished that everything should be back to normal again. And suddently this light appeared again, it was Cassius Zeta. She transport Blix to Dathomir where she transformed him to a monster just like Vicious. He had a metal body, just the head was his own. The first reaction he got when he woke up was: "NOOOOOO!! What have you done to me??? It was not supposed to be this way!!!". Vicious told him that it was time for revenge and this time he really meant it... it was time for revenge! Empire After he was transfered to his new body, Blix was now part of the Empire. He watched most of his former brothers, die and now he was on the enemies side. He regreted not dying on the floor of the mountains. Blix was still to injured to join service of the Imperial Army so for now he was a desk jockey. Blix was still thinking about killing Yuzzi in cold blood, he was still so shocked. Blix still had the memories from the Grand Army and was told to remember the fallen. Blix wanted it told be the way it was before. No Imperial era and no attacks on Clones from distance and no new body. Blix wished he didn't killed Yuzzi and wished he wasn't in his new body. Desk Duty - Real Death Blix was working one night during the attack on the Imperial base during 19,BBY. Blix was still unable to return to active duty, but still wasn't afraid to catch up on stuff that was needed to be done. During an attack by Rebel Origins to hurt the Empire, Blix saw Captain Rex "Rex! Is that you?' Rex then walked up Blix and said "Blix, you survived! But how?" "It's a long story Captain. I'll tell you anyway. After the battle I was found. A broken man. After I attacked Yuzzi on Platah, I fell off a cliff to my death, but instead of dying from my injuries like most would I survived broken, weakminded I survived. I betrayed everyone. I was a broken body who needed ever more to feel to be dead." "And so you survived. What happened next?" "I was found and brought back to the Medical centre. I was transfered from body to body. Then away several months to be fitted for proper armour. I'm still unable to return to active duty. Please If you're up to it Captain. Kill me." "WHY?" "I swore an oath to protect the ones I loved, now look what's happened.. I did the exact opposite!" "Rex was about to reach for his gun when Rebel Origins busted through. They aimed their weapons." "Go ahead I'd be glad. You don't know what kept me alive. Either do you know what I truly missed. Sometimes I just wish I died right there." Blix said without remorse. "I'm a Former clone. I'd be glad! I betrayed everything I had before. Now look at me. Half a human on DESK DUTY!" Blix was then shot in the head by Quinlan Vos, he then said "I don't do emotional." Blix was taken with Rebel Origns and buried on Kamino, Behind The Scenes ARC-8118 is voiced by Costin Jaden and was from the beginning a copy of Clone Trooper Koho. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defend of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "Hinge" * Galaxy Wars- "Death Wish" * Galaxy Wars- "Death on Desk Duty"